


Snips and Snails and Kitty-Cat Tails

by orphan_account



Series: Oh So Intricate [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Animal Characteristics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, its about as weird as Lullabye i guess, its not weird !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete buys Patrick nice things. He's a college student, so they're not that nice, but he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snips and Snails and Kitty-Cat Tails

**Author's Note:**

> first up thanks to iva for being my beta and motivating and inspiring me. please check out her art for this AU it's amazing and somewhere @ivatimsee on tumblr. (i think a few more commas might've made their way back in though (; 
> 
> you can prompt me here or @saverockandsoulpvnk on tumblr as always! Love you guys :)

 

 

Pete makes a stop on the drive to the Stumph household, managing to both annoy and confuse Kevin when he comes back with four full bags from the store and crams them in the trunk. He refuses to say what he's bought on the short drive to his new-found home.

The two boys decide to call Patrick to let him know they're nearly there - Pete makes sure to interrupt Kevin's speech with as many pet names as he can think of, grinning sloppily when he gets a mean look in return.

Kevin starts teasing Patrick for purring when Pete calls him 'my sweet darling Rick'. Patrick, of course, tries to deny it.

" _Fuck you_ , Kev, I was just breathing loudly!" he squawks viciously, and both Pete and Kevin laugh. It's at that moment that Patrick decides he's had enough, adding "I do _not_ like your nicknames, Pete!" before hanging up.

He's happier when they actually arrive and Pete sees him in person: small and pink and smiley, sidling up to Pete in a way that he seems to think is subtle. When he’s close enough, he fits himself against Pete's hips and stays there, as tightly packed as he can.

"Shit, I forgot. I got you something," Pete says, turning tail and jogging back out to his car, leaving a perturbed Patrick to adjust his cap and pretend he doesn't mind being parted from Pete.

Patrick's head jumps up a little too quickly the second Pete returns and snatches Patrick's hat, sneaking a kiss to each fluffy ear and saying smugly "That's better."

He reaches weakly for it, but Pete's wearing it now. Patrick fails dramatically to hide how pleased he is that Pete really wanted his hat off. He's such an odd mixture of aloof and affectionate that Pete struggles to navigate him sometimes, but it's worth it for the barely tamped down smiles, the flattered blushes and the loud purring he receives in reward for his efforts.

Once they’re in Pete pulls one of the cartons from the bag, dangling it in front of his boyfriend’s eyes.

"What's that?" Patrick frowns and looks blank.

Sighing, Pete lifts the carton higher. " _Milk_ , Patrick. But it's like, special milk!" Pete clarifies cheerfully, at Patrick's raised eyebrows. "Hey! I stopped off specially at the store for this, asshole. And I researched it before. It's a special milk they made for hedgehogs, because they're allergic to milk or something, I dunno. There was a commercial."

Patrick's eyebrows edge higher. "I'm not a hedgehog, Pete."

"No," Pete admits and brandishes the carton threateningly, "But you're the same boat. Likes milk, allergic to milk. It says it's for cats and people too, see? And you're both, so it's extra for you. I didn't realise, but I googled it and apparently all cats are allergic to milk. It's kind of fucked up we still give it to them, huh?"

Patrick shrugs and accepts the milk, giggling a little at the thought of how ridiculous the whole situation is.  
"I can't believe no one told me about this _earlier_ ," he laments, holding the carton close to his face to read it. Pete flicks his nose playfully and lifts up the hand with three plastic bags full of the stuff.  
"Dude, I bought a lot, so you can make up for all your lost time."

***

"I saw the freak milk," Kevin snorts, nudging Pete lightly.

Pete hits him in the shoulder. "He's not a _freak_!" he argues furiously, to which Kevin just laughs and rolls his eyes.  
"Bro. He's my little brother, he's one of my favourite people, I love him. But he is a freak."

Pete shrugs noncommittally and calls for Patrick - not for any reason other than that he misses his presence.  
"Anyway," Kevin continues, "If you really want to get him something good, you can bring him some catnip."

Pete's head snaps up. He hadn't even considered catnip, or realised that it might have an effect on Patrick, but the thought of him sprawled on his back with flushed cheeks and blown pupils, trying to grab for some flying mouse thing, is enticing.

"Oh yeah?" Pete edges.  
"Yeah. He had this stash of stuff that he buys for himself, and Mom thought it was really cute, until she, like, found out what was in them and what for. Little dude got busted, and she was _mad_. She literally just refers to is as weed and now she checks everything he buys for it."

Pete spits some of his coffee in amusement as Patrick appears, scowling suspiciously at them both.  
"Trick!" Pete whoops, pulling a malleable Patrick into his arms before he can resist. Patrick folds himself neatly at the waist to bend into Pete's grasp without having to actually involve himself in physical affection in front of his brother.

He isn't, miraculously, wearing his hat; he notices Pete’s transfixed gaze and immediately blushes. However he lets Pete scratch his ears casually and murmur something to him. All Pete says, in his best seductive whisper, is "Let's gross your brother out."

Kevin, not having heard that, turns a bright shade of red. He's purple by the time he warns them that if they're talking about 'stuff' they better not do it around him again or he'll snitch them to both their moms.

Annoying Kevin earns Pete enough Patrick points for him to be allowed to wrap a hand around the half-neko’s waist and guide him into the kitchen. It’s conveniently away from fraternal eyes and Pete quickly ends up pushing Patrick against the counter, stealing his lips in a breathy kiss until Kevin reappears and pointedly closes the door, grumbling loudly.

***

Pete wakes up with an itch on his cheek. He casts around blindly for whatever bug or piece of fluff is causing it, and comes face-to-face with a pair of glowing eyes, reflecting the light from the lamp right back at him.  
"'Trick?" Pete groans, shoving Patrick off to displeased mewing.

Patrick rolls off, ending up on his back on the floor. He folds his ears back and bares his teeth, grumpy, as if Pete's the one who'd woken him up. He seems to be like this at night, more cat - letting go a little. His quiet huff when he rolls off the mattress is followed by a sad, hopeful little ' _mrow_?'.

"Rick, no, it's the middle of the night, leave me alone," Pete warns, and listens to Patrick's sad squeak, eyes looking through the darkness to watch Pete as he lays down with his chin sticking down into the carpet, fixing Pete with his sad eyes.

When Pete hunkers back down onto the mattress and shuts his eyes, Patrick starts to purr loudly and mews a few times in a bid for attention. It becomes evident that he isn't going to get it, so he rolls back onto the mattress and curls up at Pete's feet, as is becoming his custom, despite Kevin's best efforts.

With a happily vibrating creature laid across his legs, Pete finds it easy to fall back into sleep, with a faint smile on his face.

***

Patrick's wearing his hat again in the morning. Even though Pete knows about his secret now, Patrick still keeps it on out of shyness combined with a fear of unannounced guests. His hands are full with two uncovered cups of coffee. He watches them warily until he sets them on the table and immediately distances himself from the liquid.

Pete laughs, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he sits up and holds out a hand, needy for his coffee and his Patrick. The latter, sighing, hands it to him and tries to walk away, but Pete yanks him down by his shirt collar for a kiss. Pete brushes his dry lips with a grin, his boyfriend doing the same. Patrick yelps and wriggles away when a grunt and the ruffling of sheets indicate that his brother is awake.

He brings Kevin's coffee to him, eyes lingering on Pete with a vacant smile until he nearly trips. With the hot liquid safely on the table, the older boy reaches up and grabs his younger brother's hat to ruffle the hair and angrily twitching ears underneath it.  
"What's _this_ , Rick," he smirks, "You're being _helpful_?"

Silently, Patrick shakes himself off like a wet cat and, squishing his face up smugly at his brother, goes to sit next to Pete. Purring, he presses himself up against Pete's side, and tips his head to the side to rest on his shoulder. Pete sits up better and slides a hand around Patrick's waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Morning," he murmurs, fighting the urge to kiss Patrick's sleepy answering smile in front of his brother.

It's somewhere past nine, judging by the alarm clock on the side table. Pete is surprised by that, having never knose Patrick to ever emerge before eleven. He doesn't seem to really speak between midnight and midday either, when the cat side of him takes control and all he can do is pad around the house quietly and purr if he comes into contact with Pete.

Patrick unfolds himself carefully and stands up.  
"M-" he starts, startling at his own voice and coughing to clear it. As he shakes himself off, Pete watches his awareness descending into his gaze as he comes back to himself. "Um, good morning..."

"'Trick, cutie, why are you up? Thanks for the coffee, but you don't look ready to _exist_ this early,” Pete murmurs, dragging his dazed boyfriend back closer to him.  
Patrick lets himself be pulled without resistance, a good half of his brain still asleep, and Pete notices that he's wearing blue pyjamas with stars and planets on them. After a minute's delay, during which his brain processes the information Pete provides, Patrick blushes.

"Uh, I. Ummm, because I wanted to see you," he remembers eventually. "You're going tomorrow." He looks sad - his ears are probably drooping under his hat.

"You're tragic," Kevin complains.

" _Baby_!" Pete squeaks, clasping his hands to his heart. Patrick's ears definitely flatten back that time. "Not baby?" Pete guesses sadly. Patrick's eyes crinkle up and he shakes his head.

"Sorry if I kept you awake last night," he says nervously, inching closer to the wall as he remembers what he did just a few hours ago.

"Patrick," Pete groans, "I didn't mind at all, honestly. You probably helped me sleep better."  
This remark could, without context, be taken wrongly. Which is probably why Kevin shrieks and goes red and plugs his ears with his hands in horror.

"No! Kev, that's not what we meant! " Patrick rushes to explain while toying with his cap anxiously.

"He apologised because he was being an attention seeking dork,” Pete adds.

" _Miaow, miaow, purr, purr wake up now! I'm bored! Aren't I great? Please pet me?_ " Kevin suggests, jokingly imitating his brother.

"Oh my god, _yeah_ ," Pete snorts.

In contrast to his usual furious red, Patrick goes stark white and growls "Kevin, don't fucking- I _hate_ that, okay? Don't take the piss, you fucking jerk."

Pete expects him to turn on his heel and storm off but instead he stays hesitantly and keeps glancing at Pete. No one makes a move to break the silence until Pete's arm latches around Patrick's leg and pulls him down to the mattress.

"Come here, stupid," Pete orders fondly. "You're a precious and lovely little creature and no-one's judging you. It's not what you think it's about. It's 'cause you're cute and hilarious and that would be a sin to ignore."

"Don't _encourage_ the fucker.” Kevin retaliates but softens and adds "It's a part of you, Rick. It'd be weird if we just ignored a whole half of you. It's not some random separate thing, it's who you are, and I love who you are. You're my baby brother and I think you're awesome."

Patrick tries to scowl. " _Half_ brother."  
" _Brother_ ," Kevin insists - and he's never lost a battle of wills against Patrick and now is no different. With the upheaval behind them, he gags. "Eugh, no more emotions ever again."

***

"Pete?" Patrick's touch is light and his voice is uncertain, causing Pete to turn around immediately and grasp him worriedly by the shoulders.

  
"Hey, I'm okay," he assures Pete and smiles faintly. "Just. Before you go, can I..."  
He doesn't get any further because Pete tugs Patrick to himself and squeezes him so tightly his voice gets muffled.

"I'm going to miss you so bad, baby," he whines, ignoring Patrick's protests and the fact that he'll only be gone for five days and even then only an hour's drive away if something urgent happens.

When Pete lets go, Patrick shakes himself off and mutters a curse, looking affronted as he tries to get his ears and hair to go back to normal without blushing from the intensity of Pete's gaze.

  
"Yeah. And before you go, I wanted to show you something. Because, remember... you said you wanted to see 'all of me', right?" He begins, suffixing his sentences with 'right' like he does when he's unsure.

Pete's eyes light up. " _Tail_!" he yells before his brain can formulate anything better. Patrick fidgets with his hat.

"Yes, Pete," he rolls his eyes and smiles. The grin drops from his face from the nerves before springing back up again once Pete beams widely.

"I can't believe," Pete gapes "You didn't tell me there was a tail."

  
Patrick grimaces. "Because it's a weird tail, okay? "

  
Pete's heavy hand lands on Patrick's shoulder and he looks at his short boyfriend incredulously. "Babe-" he ignores Patrick's quiet noise of protest- "This far in, a weird tail isn't going to be the deciding factor."

Patrick's shoulders rise and he attempts gallantly to disappear into himself. Pete's about to stick his bottom lip out when he realises that Patrick has one hand at his back, digging something out from the seam of his pants. Eventually his shoulders sag as he moves away from the wall.  
"Where is it?" Pete asks blankly.

Patrick huffs out a soft breath of air and scrubs a hand through his fluffy bangs. Expecting something smooth and elongated that reaches over Patrick's shoulders and can maybe do cool things like slap people in the face, Pete squints in confusion. Patrick groans and shuffles around reluctantly so that Pete has a lovely view of his ass and, obviously more important, what pokes out just above it. The waistband of his pants is pushed down just a little, held in place by a little stubby lump of fluff. It looks more like a deer or rabbit's tail, and Pete understandably worries.

  
"Holy _shit_ , Patrick, did someone _cut off your tail?_ "

Patrick turns around abruptly and yanks his pants up. " _No_ ," he says curtly, folding his arms as he starts to back away.

  
"'Tricky, _don't_ ," Pete begs. He runs a hand up and down his arm until his boyfriend’s stance eases slightly.

  
" _Fine_ ,” he blusters hotly "That's just what it's like, okay? So don't be an asshole."

"I'm not! Dude, it's the cutest _fucking_ thing I've ever seen, I was just worried that, you know… something happened to it," Pete explains, trying to edge closer to the tail without getting yelled at. When he gets a hand on Patrick's hip, he spins Patrick around gently and makes a noise as though he's just been shown a newborn baby. He hits Patrick urgently on the shoulder. "Trick, 'Trick look at it! Shit, it's so adorable - look how _fluffy_ it is!"  
The tail in question wiggles with discomfort or bashfulness, Pete doesn't know.

Patrick huffs "Pete, I've seen it every single day of my life. I _know_ what it looks like. It's just. A reminder," he sighs and his ears droop sadly. When he shifts awkwardly, the light catches on the tears brimming in his eyes.

He's like a doll when Pete grabs him and wraps around him tightly, lips moving hurriedly at his temple with words Pete doesn't even register as they spill into Patrick's ear. At the first touch he flinches slightly but he softens, resembling a ragdoll. He goes completely limp in Pete's grip after a prolonged moment, panting harshly into Pete's shoulder. He doesn't speak or get any closer to crying as Pete strokes the short length of his tail as best he can with the tiny, furiously wiggling thing.

  
"You're all right," Pete speaks eventually. "You're perfect."

Patrick nods, expressionless, and lets Pete link their hands together. He definitely looks sort of splotchy, but Pete maybe loves him.

  
"Come on, dummy. Let's go outside before your brother kills me for making him late,” Pete coos, guiding the weak-limbed creature on the end of his arm to the doorway; Kevin's waiting outside the car - he mutters angrily and shouts for them to hurry up when he sees them lingering in the doorway.

Patrick doesn't take his hand away from Pete's. He's still quiet and soft when they hover around Kevin's poor battered Honda, which will soon be Patrick's if they're both lucky on Kevin's birthday. The little half-cat stays close to Pete and begins purring shyly.

Pete gets into the car, after reluctantly peeling Patrick’s fingers from his own to climb in. Once he's inside, he rolls down the window and motions for Patrick to duck down. Patrick's gaze is hazy as he lets Pete brush his soft, choppy bangs from his eyes and kisses the revealed space with a serious expression. Pete's about to pull away and wave when Patrick pushes Pete's face sideways and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

"Bye." he purrs, one ear flattened and the other sticking straight up. "I'll miss you," they both say at the same time.

  
"It's _one week_ ," Kevin whines, starting the engine, "Shut _up_! Here in the twenty-first century, we have telephones. Bye, kid."

Patrick doesn't get the chance to reply before Kevin rolls up the window is his face and drives away. Pete blows a kiss as they drive, just to watch Patrick's face scrunch up in his trademark mixture of grumpy and pleased.

 

 


End file.
